Zane x Cake
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: Just some stories about my OC characters named Zane Starling and Cake. All these are one shots and don't make sense if put together. This doesn't belong to any fandom.
1. Drunk

Zane Starling was having a normal day so far. His lovely girlfriend, Cake Manson, did not stop by all day today and that got him a little worried. She always stopping by to have fun with him.

He decided to wear a white v neck shirt with a light blue jacket he found in his closet, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Here's a little secret about his girlfriend: She isn't fully human. She is actually part animal. She is part rabbit part cat. Because of this, she has enhanced senses and cravings for fish and carrots.

Because of this, she has enhanced senses and cravings for fish and carrots

Well, he made it to her house and he knocked on the door. No one came to answer the door and there were weird sounds coming from inside of Cake's house. He knocked again and entered. There he saw Cake riding on Device's back in ears and a tail.

Device Martinez was a long time friend of Cake. They knew each other longer than Cake did with Zane. She found out her secret not too long ago, when Device moved back.

Then Cake noticed Zane and used Device as a diving plank to jump on Zane

Then Cake noticed Zane and used Device as a diving plank to jump on Zane. Zane was surprised at her unusual action and fell back with her on his chest.

"ZANE! Thank god you're here!"

Device said as she rubbed her sore back.

Device's hair was a little messier than usual. She had on a dark blue hoodie with some grey yoga pants and black tennis shoes (Sorry, IDK).

Cake had on a flower tank top with a grey vest. She matched it with a grey skirt and pink flats.

"I had to deal with her all night! I need some serious sleep and churros!"

Device complained.

"What am I supposed to do with her?!"

Zane exclaimed.

"I'll come back with reinforcements!"

Device yelled angrily as she slammed the door.

Zane groaned and he tried to get up with Cake tightly hugging him in a death grip between his legs. Her tail swooshing side to side in happiness in seeing her lover.

"What the heck happened to you?"

Zane asked her.

"Candy!"

Cake said.

Zane saw a wrapper in her hair and gently picked it out. It expired years ago. She was eating expired candy! It was probably the cause of her craziness and drunken state.

Zane then felt a sharp pain on his neck and he cried out. He glanced down and saw Cake nibbling on his neck. Zane blushed a little. A hickey would surely form there. He had to stop her nibbling before it got worse.

An idea then popped in his head. He started to brush his fingers on her hips. He then started to tickle her. Cake went into a state of euphoria and burst out laughing, letting go the flesh of his neck from her was always very ticklish there. She started to fall backwards onto the floor and curl up into a ball, trying to prevent him from tickling her.

Her futile attempt failed and Zane kept tickling her for a few more minutes before stopping.

Cake was still recovering from that tickle attack and planning ways to get her revenge.

Zane knew Cake wasn't well and wasn't thinking straight. He will put no grudge on her, if she does something. He wouldn't anyway because she's his girlfriend.

While Zane was deep in thought, Cake pushed him down on the ground. This was very painful for Zane. His head collided with the floor and Zane felt a little blood on the back of his head. Cake got him pinned on the floor. Her hands were gripping his wrists. She had his legs between hers. It didn't help that she was wearing a skirt today.

Cake was really strong when she was in her ears and tails.

Cake then started to kiss Zane. Zane blushed bright red. Cake was never bold with her actions when it came to romance. She was always flustered and shy.

They were kissing for awhile before Cake started to push her tongue into his mouth. Zane and Cake never French kissed before! Zane started to become redder. This was very new to him.

Cake probably won't remember any of this in the morning. He had to stop this before things got out of hand. Or as Cake would say, out of paw.

But he couldn't deny that her French kissing him was very pleasurable. It felt so right and satisfied his curiosity of the experience. He started to kiss her back but then his eyes widen in realization.

This is like taking advantage of his girlfriend! He started to struggle but it was futile.

He silently apologized to her and closed his eyes. He hesitated on what he was about to do but thought it was the only way. He bit her tongue.

Cake yelped and pulled away from him. She took her hands off him to inspect her bruised tongue.

Zane saw this as an opportunity to pin her down on the floor.

"Calm down already! This is so unlike you!"

He yelled.

Cake calmed down a bit and started to pant heavily. bit and started to pant heavily. She started to close her eyes and sleep. Zane did hear of a sleepover Cake had with Device. So maybe Cake kept Device up all night! Geez, Zane doesn't want that. He laid her on the couch and tucked her in with a blanket he knew was in the closet. He then was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me."

She asked cutely.

She even did that cute pout thingy girls do all the time and the big puppy eyes.

Zane sighed in defeat and climbed under the covers with her. She buried her face into his chest and soon fell asleep. Zane stayed up for a few minutes after and played with her black hair. But drowsiness captured him and her scent helped him sleep.

 **Bonus:**

It was soon nighttime

It was soon nighttime. Device decided Zane deserved a break but she wasn't going to go back to the crazy cave without someone. She brought Tiffany, Jayden, Kimiko, Colin Jr, and Beacon.

"Tell us again why you needed our assistance with Cake."

Kimiko asked the blacknette.

"SHE WAS SO IRRITATING AND HYPER!"

Device yelled frustratingly.

"But she is always hyper and irritates strangers with her loudness."

Beacon said timidly.

"Miss Cake was always like that. What makes this different?"

Colin Jr. asks.

"SHE WAS CRAZIER THAN USUAL OKAY?!"

Device blew up.

"Chill, we get it. You didn't have to yell."

Jayden grumbled as he rubbed his ears.

Tiffany rolled her eyes at her brother's complaining. She walked up to Cake's house and knocked. Tiffany then punched her brother's arm.

"OUCH! What the heck Tiffany?!"

He yelped.

"This time, don't hit on Cake. You know she already has a boyfriend."

She scolded.

Then Cake's mother opened the door.

"Excuse me but is Cake home."

Kimiko asked.

"Yes, she is home but she asleep on the couch."

She said as she gestured to the lovers.

Kimiko and Tiffany squealed as they rushed to take photos of the sleeping couple.

The others just stayed behind and watched the girls take thousands of blackmail photos.

"I brought home a cake and she wasn't awake to eat it. Want to eat it?"

She asked.

They nodded and helped set the table.

While everyone ate the delicious chocolate cake, Cake and Zane slept soundlessly on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms and sharing their warmth.


	2. Age Crisis

Zane Starling and Cake Manson were chilling on a bench in the middle of the night. Cake wore black shorts, sea foam green off the shoulder top, and black sneakers. She had many piercings in her ears and her face had 3 blue tattoos. Zane wore a dark blue sweater with some brown shorts and dark blue high tops.

Why were they there? Well, some punk from their university wanted a fight with them

Why were they there? Well, some punk from their university wanted a fight with them. Cake couldn't refuse something as dangerous as that. Zane, being the overprotective best friend he is, reluctantly decided to go with her to fight the dude. The fight was scheduled at midnight.

The fight was brutal. The jerk decided to bring a baseball bat with him. Zane had to actually join the fight and help beat him up. Cake had to use her claws and supernatural strength. The punk didn't choose to give up until most of his bones were cracked.

After the fight, the punk handed them drinks as an apologize. It was really suspicious to Zane. Cake didn't notice a thing.

So here they were. Sweating on a bench and talking about life.

"Little b***h. I would've removed his head from his body if he kept the fight going."

She said angrily as she opened her soda, that was from the jerk.

"W-wait! You're really going to drink it?! What if there's poison in it!"

He stopped her.

"But I'm thirsty!"

She complained as Zane frowned at her.

Cake then started drinking it to Zane's horror.

"See! Nothing to worry about."

She said as she continued drinking it.

Zane looked at it cautiously, opened it, and tried a sip of it.

IT TASTED REPULSIVE! How could Cake stand the taste of this s**t called soda?!

Zane decided to throw it away while Cake finished her can.

"Let's go to our apartment. I wanna at least get some hours of sleep."

She said as she dragged him to their apartment.

"Why did he have a crush on her?" he wondered.

* * *

The next day there was a loud scream coming from Cake's room.

Zane was having a peaceful dream before he was woken up. He was still drowsy, but he decided to check on his roommate.

"Cakeeeeeeee!"

He called out from his room, clad in his green boxers and white v neck.

There was no reply from the half human girl. This surprised him. She was always awake at this time. Wait, what time was it? It was 9 a.m. She likes to jog first thing in the morning and earlier than this. He stumbled to her door and knocked.

"Cake? Are you okay in there?"

He asked.

It was dead silent behind the door.

"I'm coming in!"

He warned her.

"And that's how we got here."

He finished.

Zane just got done explaining the story to Kimiko and Jayden. Kimiko and Jayden were friends and lived in an apartment in the same complex. They decided to be roommates, after Beacon and Device got an apartment together someplace else, Tiffany went with some guy named Kirito to a university, and Colin Jr. went to a different university in another state.

Back to the situation, there was a reason why Kimiko and Jayden were in their apartment.

Cake turned from a 20 year old woman to a 10 year old girl.

She wore the white dress Kimiko used to wear all the time. Kimiko had it sashed away in her closet as a childhood memento. It was a precious time in her life. Cake also still had the piercings in her ears and the blue tattoos on her face.

Zane and Cake sat on the couch and explained everything while Kimiko and Jayden stood up.

Kimiko and Jayden were having a hard time stifling their laughter. Jayden was on the verge of laughing out. He clutched his stomach because it started to hurt from him trying to be a laughing mess.

"So Cake was the only one who drank the soda?!"

He said, his face turning red from trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I insisted on her not drinking it but she didn't listen."

He explained.

Jayden then burst out laughing. Kimiko giggled here and there. She miserably failed at trying to get Jayden to stop laughing at Cake's situation.

"Jayden, please. This is not something to laugh at."

She giggled.

Cake glared at Jayden. She blushed a little from embarrassment. She threw a couch pillow lightning fast at Jayden's chest. This caused him to fall down on the hard floor on his back.

"Oh yeah! It also seems like her powers and supernatural abilities are still powerful."

He added a little too late.

"Should've told me sooner."

He said.

"How do you think this happened?"

He asked Kimiko.

"Well, there is an illegal and classified drug that does reverse aging. The person must have gotten a hold of it. Those drugs are still being experimented and can't last long. I think it will wear off eventually."

She reassured the two.

"Are you okay, Cake?"

She asked worriedly.

Kimiko was just met with silence.

"Cake?"

He said.

"If you're angry about earlier, I'll apologize!"

He said.

"I'm sorry too, Cake. I went too far."

She apologized.

Cake still didn't say a word to either of them. Zane got up from the couch and crouched in front of her to be eye level with Cake. They were now staring into each other's eyes. Cake blushed at how close their faces were.

"Kimiko is really worried about you, Cake."

He said.

She broke eye contact with Zane and looked at Kimiko. Her eyes were filled with such worry. Cake felt terrible for making the sweet girl feel that way.

"Won't you please say something?"

He asked as he leaned closer.

Cake's blush worsen and then she started to move her mouth.

"Don't treat meow (me) like a kitten (kid)."

She said in a higher pitched voice.

Her blush did not get any better. Her voice was really high pitch when she was younger (Think of Aaliyah's voice or nightcore).

"Meow?"

Jayden repeated.

"Kitten?"

Kimiko repeated.

Everyone fell into a silence until Cake broke it.

"This is why I ra-fur-se (refuse) to tail-k (talk). I made catastrophe cat puns when I was a kitten (kid)."

She explained.

She blushed terribly. Zane now understood her embarrassment of the situation. Zane then pulled her into a hug, causing her to fall off the couch and into his arms. Her head would usually touch his chin but now it touched his chest.

"It's not your fault. Your body and talk is the same as if you are 10. It's not strange that the younger you used to make cat puns everyday."

He assured her.

Cake's blush lighten up but it was still there. She was touched by his understanding of her situation. She was also freaking out because she was being hugged by her high school crush.

"It doesn't matter that you're 10 now."

He told Cake.

"You are still you. Nothing about that will change."

She finished.

This made Cake feel a whole lot better than better. She teared up at Kimiko and Jayden's speech.

"Mew (You) guys..."

She said.

She pulled out of Zane's arms and stood up to look at Kimiko and Jadyen. But when she did, she saw them recording and taking pictures of her.

She let out a screech and started to attack them.

Jayden and Kimiko decided to stay over for a little longer. They all chose to watch some TV to kill time. Everyone thought skipping class that day, until Cake is an adult again, would be for the best.

Kimiko and Jayden took the couch while Zane and Cake took the floor. Kimiko and Jayden fell asleep in an hour. Their heads were resting against each other. Their hands laying on top of each other's.

Zane then let out a chuckle. Cake looked at him with a confused look on her face. He then started to get nervous and frantic.

"I'm sorry! It's terrible that this happened to you..."

He started.

"But I'm a little glad this happened."

He smiled.

"Friends do stay together for a long time after they meet. I know a lot about you but..."

He stopped.

"No matter how much you told me about yourself from before our meeting, I couldn't picture it."

He continued.

"Like how your face looked when you were younger or how your voice was like back then..."

He trailed off.

"But now that you've become like this... I can see for myself... To be able to touch you and understand you better."

He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"You haven't change one bit. I'm happy I understand that now. I'm happy I got to know more about you, Cake."

He said.

Cake blushed horribly. This closeness and openness was unexpected. They were good friends who respected the other's boundaries.

"Even though I am a pathetic hybrid who foolishly drank an illegal drug from a shady stranger, you keep coming to save me with your words of comfort all the time."

She thought as she closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment between her and her longtime crush. She could hear the sound of his slow and steady heartbeat. It has a calming effect on her, just like Cake's scent has on Zane. They soon fell asleep.

It was close to dinner time. Kimiko and Jayden had woken up long before Cake and Zane (both of them blushing scarlet, jumping away from each other, and mumbling several sorry's). So they decided to prepare dinner for the four of them and buy pjs for Cake.

A few minutes later Zane woke up. Cake's body was laying on top of his. He blush profusely and his heart raced faster.

Then Cake's eyes started to open. Her super sensitive hearing was allured asleep to the sound of his heartbeat but then it started to increased. That made it sound louder, thus causing her to wake up.

"Something smells good."

He commented.

Cake then started to realize that she was laying on Zane's chest. She let out a loud eep and jumped away from him.

"Oh good! You're up! Jayden and I made pancakes since there was nothing else."

She said as she started to set the table with Jayden.

Zane and Cake got up from the floor and helped serve the food.

After they were done preparing the table, they sat down to eat. Everyone was enjoying their food but Cake. She was staring at it and cringing a bit. She liked her food extra sweet. Kimiko and Jayden put chocolate chips and blueberries in the pancakes, since there was no maple syrup.

"Something wrong, Cake?"

He asked.

She blushed and shook her head, but she still wasn't eating it. Zane cut a piece of his pancakes and moved his fork to Cake.

"You gotta eat something. You didn't eat much for lunch or breakfast today."

He said.

She her blush got redder. He leaned close to her face to look her in the eye.

"Kimiko and Jayden worked hard to make this. You don't wanna offend them."

He scolded lightly.

Her blush reddened. She then opened her mouth and ate the pancake. She was chewing on for quite awhile. The piece was pretty big.

"It's purr-fect (perfect)."

She said.

She just covered her mouth and blushed.

"Aw! So cute!"

She said.

Jayden took a picture which made Cake growl at him. Cake just started to eat her pancakes.

After dinner, Kimiko showed Cake her pjs. It was a pink tank top with a cat on it and green shorts with 'meow' all over it.

"I thought it wouldn't fit but it does perfectly!"

She complimented.

Cake blushed. She have never felt so exposed before. She doesn't like showing her body in this way. She likes wearing sweatpants and oversized shirts. What made it more embarrassing was Zane was in the room and Jayden was taking pictures of her, which she broke with a swift kick in his face.

Kimiko: "Wish we can stay but we must get started on the homework we missed. We will help you two with it tomorrow. Goodbye."

She said as she left Cake and Zane's apartment with Jayden.

Cake collapsed on the couch and then soon fell asleep, while Zane proceeded to call some classmates about the homework.

After a few hours of finishing the homework, Zane was done with them and would check them with Kimiko and Jayden tomorrow. He then realized Cake fell asleep on the couch. He thought it was cute. He never imagined her as a picky eater or a cat pun lover when she was young. In high school he remembers Cake devouring a lot of food at once and was quite shy to strangers.

Cake then started shivering on the couch. It gets chilly at night in the apartment. Zane and Cake don't have the money to turn on AC or heater. Zane picked up Cake bridal style and put her to bed. He then went to his room to change and sleep. He started to think to himself.

"I'm really happy I learned more about Cake but what if she stays 10 forever?"

He thought.

"Nah, that couldn't happen. The drug is incomplete."

He thought.

There was a soft knock on his door and Cake came in.

"I'm purr-etty (pretty) cold."

She said drowsily.

Zane scooted over and let her sleep in his bed. His body heat transferred to Cake and she snuggled closer. Zane blushed and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly.

"I will protect you."

He thought as his eyes closed.

They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

As Zane opened his eyes, he felt emptiness next to him. Cake was gone. He got dressed and walked out of his room to look for Cake.

He wore a black shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans.

He saw Cake in the living room. Her back was turned from him. So he snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind.

Zane: "You're up earlier than usual."

He said as he looked to the clock.

It was 8 a.m. Too early to go to school.

Cake stayed silent. Weird. She has her voice but she isn't talking.

"Cake?"

He asked hesitantly.

She didn't say anything to him. She looked distressed. She held her throat. Zane instantly knew there was something terribly wrong with her voice. He went to his room to text Kimiko and Jayden about it. Calling would wake them up, but he didn't think it was that serious.

"Maybe we should call Colin about this. He is very knowledgeable about science things like this."

He wondered.

Cake just stared at Zane with confusion. It looked as if she didn't know about CJ.

"Remember Colin Jr? He was your friend since middle school."

He asked.

She just stared off and was really confused about CJ.

Her memories is matching with her age. She never met her friends until 14. Everything is being reset. That can't happen. That would mean everything Zane and Cake did together... Is not going to remembered.

Zane was in shock and horror. He stepped back a few steps but then he fell down.

Cake ran to him and put her hands on his face. She was really worried about Zane and his fall.

"I'm okay, Cake."

He assured her.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers.

"What if... Just what if... You were to forget about? You unforgettable. I'll always remember you. I will forever stay by your side. Let's do things together again. Let's visit Device and Beacon at their university. Let's visit our old high school. We can start all over. Let's stay together."

He said as tears rolled down his face.

He was trying so hard to be positive about this. He was always the one who looked on the bright side of situations. Right now. He's struggling and losing the battle.

"No! I don't want that! I don't want you to forget about me! I don't want it to be as if these things never happened!"

He cried.

Cake had tears falling down her face too. Her tears started wet Zane's shirt but they didn't care at the moment. Cake hugged Zane back as tightly as he is at the moment.

Just then Cake started to glow. Her body changed from a 10 year old to a 20 year old woman. The clothes fitting a little too tight. The couple were in shock. Cake grinned and looked at her hands.

"I'm 20 again!"

She announced.

"CAKE!"

He shouted as he pounced on her and gave her a hug.

They both fell to the floor. Zane on top while Cake is under him.

"Get off me!"

She demanded, laughing lightly at the boy's actions.

"I'm so glad!"

He shouted.

Cake hugged Zane and they stayed on the floor for a few minutes.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for worrying you."

She said.

Just then Kimiko and Jayden burst through the door. Kimiko and Jayden were still in pjs. Kimiko wore an oversized shirt that covered her shorts and her blue hair was in a bun. Jayden wore a sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants. His hair all over the place and sticking up like a hedgehog.

"WE GOT YOUR TEXT! IS CAKE OKAY?!"

He yelled with concern evident in his voice.

"I brought over some medicine and-"

She stopped.

Cake and Zane were still on the floor hugging. Jayden and Kimiko proceeded to take a couple pictures.

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!"

She yelled, blushing slightly.

* * *

After that embarrassing situation, Cake changed into a foam green tank top, a black leather jacket, and a black skirt. Kimiko and Cake were in Cake's room while Zane and Jayden were in the living, waiting for Cake and Kimiko.

"So you and Zane?"

She smirked.

"Don't push it. What about you and Jayden?"

She smirked.

Kimiko just blushed.

"It's getting there."

She said as she left Cake's room.


End file.
